1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a plug and, more particularly, to a removable self-locking plug for plugging an aperture such as, for example, a borescope aperture in a turbine engine case.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine typically includes a plurality of turbine engine sections. Each of the turbine engine sections includes one or more internal rotor and/or stator components that are housed within a turbine engine case. The turbine engine case may include one or more inspection apertures through which an inspection tool such as a borescope may be inserted to view the internal rotor and/or stator components. These inspection apertures are typically plugged with removable self-locking plugs.